


A moment suspended in time

by Astray



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Rated for safety, Sith!Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, and they are not even interested in each other, it just sorta happened and may never happen again, part of an AU in which they end up being Boba's ace dads, sleepy making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: When a bounty hunter and his Sith associate end up bunking together on said bounty hunter's ship, it is out of necessity. And right now, Jango was warm - pleasantly heavy - sleep still clinging to his limbs and he lost himself in the comfort of the blankets and the warm, pliant with sleep, body next to him. He tightened his hold on him, nuzzling his shoulder, wrapping around him. A hand tracing his arm - and he felt so fuzzy, wrapped in cotton. Why would he wake up?





	

He was warm - pleasantly heavy - sleep still clinging to his limbs and he lost himself in the comfort of the blankets and the warm, pliant with sleep, body next to him. He tightened his hold on him, nuzzling his shoulder, wrapping around him. A hand tracing his arm - and he felt so fuzzy, wrapped in cotton. Warm lips on his temple, fingers down his side - leaning into the touch with a sigh. Hand pressing harder on him, snaking under the shirt - warm on his skin - that felt nice, on his back. He curled up closer - his eyes closed, not wanted to rely on sight. Found his neck with his lips - tender skin - inhaling - sleep slowing his movements, and pervading all his senses. 

Their bodies merged together, hands exploring. Obi-Wan sighed - he went on, nuzzling the crook of his neck, trailing his lips to his collarbone. Fingers pressing into his skin. A dream-like state, floating - and warmth pooling in his belly. They rolled, Obi-Wan on top of him, their moves slothy - and yet, slightly halted - breathing a bit heavier. Needing. Something. Lips on his - and he was not awake, and what consequences did dreams could have? And always the all-encompassing heat - breathing ragged, that kiss messy - no coordination left. Obi-Wan’s hands on him - touching him, holding him. A leg between his - a helpless shiver. A sigh. His. Or not. Felt him pressed against his hip - hard, and not even this got sleep away from him. A minute move - neither wishing to wake up. His hand sluggishly moving up to hair that felt red in his trance. Light behind his eyelids that did not warrant wakefulness - dashes of colours softened around the edges, and consciousness unclaimed. 

Touching warm skin - and the sand of sleep muting the sensation - muscles and bones shifting. Kiss him again softly. Not awake. A hand on him - stroking and his breathing deeper and harsher as sleep receded. He reciprocated the gesture - fabric barely containing the heat under his palm - a sudden move. Felt Obi-Wan’s chest heave a sigh, and a low sound that he barely identified as a moan. Lips on his throat, and his body arching under that touch - wanting, needing - wakefulness still far enough not to care. 

Something landing on his face through the covers, hard. Wake with a start, limbs entangled making it harder to get out of this warm nest. Blearily seeing a plush strill. Up, and Boba was there, glaring from above his datapad. 

“No use trying to get kids,  _ buir _ , you can’t.”

His brain cranking to life - faint sensations returning - look down at the nonplussed face of Obi-Wan. Eyes wide, hair completely mussed -  _ his hand in that hair  _ \- and Jango aware of their state of arousal. Something he never bothered with in waking moments. Embarrassment - but not shame - crawling up his back, heating his face. 

“Can I have Mird back, please?” And Jango threw it back towards Boba, who caught the toy easily. He was not going to get up with a hard-on in front of his son. No way. 

Boba took both stuffed strill and datapad with him, and went to the front of the ship. Jango fell back on the bunk - and hit his head on the wall. Pain flared in his skull - cold sting. And turn to look at Obi-Wan, who was looking back at him intently. They had yet to untangle themselves, but for some reason it did not feel that important anymore. And the blankets were still pleasantly warm - enough for him to sink back into it, luxuriously - not thinking about any possible changes this moment stolen in time could mean. 


End file.
